


Realization

by DragonLapis



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLapis/pseuds/DragonLapis
Summary: Misaki doesn't know why , but her band mates locked her and Kokoro inside a room alone. Because of this, she finally realized about her feeling towards the blond girl.





	1. Chapter 1

If Misaki could fly, she would have done so a long time ago. Sometimes she wished she was never dragged into this band mess in the first place. Don't get her wrong, she loved her band mates despite them being everywhere. She just sighed , everyone is unique in their own ways and not to mention they're way more colorful than she could ever be. She is just an average school girl compare to the others. 

Misaki got up from the ground and looked around to find no one was there. This wasn't the first time that her band mates have been late to practice ,but certain it is the first time they didn't messaged her. Whenever they were late, they like to message her ahead of time. It seems this time they didn't. A bit worried , she pulled out her phone and called each members one by one. None of the members answered her call and at this point she began to worry more. 

She was about to put her phone away until it started to ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw Kokoro's name displayed onto her screen. Without any hesitation, she answered the call "Hello...?" 

"Hey Mii-Kun!!!! Sorry that I didn't answer the first time!" Kokoro's voice went through the phone and into her ears. Her voice was angelic and so innocent for that reason her heart sped up a bit. 

Doki doki

"U-um...Yea, I was w-wondering where are you?" Misaki gulped trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. A warm mushy feeling began to resurfaces and it only appears whenever Kokoro was around. Butterflies was fluttering around in her stomach and Misaki hated she was feeling like this. Even Kokoro's voice was enough to make her feel this way. She wonders how can this girl have this much power over her? 

"Aww!!! Misaki was worried about me~" Kokoro teased furthering the dark haired girl embarrassment. Misaki was certain that she blushing right there and then. She was picturing the expression Kokoro was giving out in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

After her call with Kokoro, the girl went to a corner and nested down as she pulled out her phone. Misaki finally decided to give the game Kanon recommended to her a chance. As she waited for the game to load up, she couldn't help it, but to be curious. Kokoro always comes to her whenever something bad happens. She shook her head, telling herself that the blond girl is fine. Reminding herself that Kanon, Kaoru, and Hugumi were with her made her feel a bit better. 

Once the music started to play, the dark haired girl looked down on the title screen and noticed how eerily similar the characters are to her friends. The game itself was called "Bang Dream! Girl Band Party!" The more in-depth she gotten the more creeped out she became noticing their personalities are the same as well. Once she found herself, she quickly turned off her phone and stuffed it into her pocket. That was enough for one day. Making a mental note to talk to Kanon about this special...game...

Misaki wasn't sure how long time has passed as her eyes began to feel heavy. 'A few minutes wouldn't hurt' She thought to herself before falling asleep. She shuggishly opened her eyes once she felt someone shaking her gently. At first everything was blurry until her eyes readjusted itself and her sliver eyes came across a pair of lavender ones. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Kanon. 

"Sorry that we took so long" Kanon commented helping her friend to get up from the wooden floor. She felt bad making her best friend wait this long , but it was for a good reason. Kokoro was that reason and decided not to tell Misaki about it. Kaoru, Hugumi, and even Kanon herself we're tired of watching Misaki being oblivious to her own feeling towards the blond girl. Even Kokoro knew that ,but she didn't know how to confront the other girl about it and surprisingly she was too nervous to do it on her own.

Because of this, the three decided to make a plan. A plan that was going to start now. Kanon grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her towards Kokoro. "W-w-what are you doing?" Misaki asked , watching the other two members walking out the door. This was fishy...Very fishy...When the pair arrived to their destination, the light blue haired girl let's her go and walked out the door before locking the two inside.

This action of course stunned the two girls trapped inside. Misaki was the first to get over her shock and she ran towards the door and turned the handle, hoping to open it. To her displeased, it didn't and then she started knocking on the door "WHAT THE HELL?!" While Misaki was busy doing this, she didn't notice the other girl fidgety. This lasted for a couple of minutes before giving up and sitting down on the floor. 

She sighed as Kokoro got up and walked next to the dark haired girl and sat down with their shoulders touching. The normally hyperactive girl is now quiet and shy. Misaki turned her head to face Kokoro and noticed how red face is. This was such a rare sight to see and she was tended to pull out her phone to take a picture of her , but decided not to. She can't help to think how cute Kokoro was being right now and felt her heart beating a lot faster than before. How the light reflected her hair and eyes, made her want to kiss her... Wait...Hold on? Kiss Kokoro? Did her mind actually said that?

She snapped out of her thoughts when Kokoro asked her the unthinkable "....May I kiss you?.." Her voice was barely a whisper and she just nodded slowly. Realizing what this feeling she was feeling this whole time...It was love.. Kokoro didn't waste anymore time as she got up and nested down onto Misaki's lap, holding her face with her hands. Their eyes stared at each other , not realizing their lips touched each other's. Misaki closed her eyes and hugged the blond girl closer to her. 

It was messy since ether of them have ever kissed before , but wasn't an experience they regrat doing. They finally broke apart and said at the same time "I....love you" 

{Bonus~}

Kaoru opened the door gently to see Misaki and Kokoro kissing. With a small chuckle, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the lovebirds. "This is such a fleeting moment" She spoke, loud enough for the two to hear. As soon the two heard her voice, they quickly broke the kiss. Kokoro doesn't seem to be bothered by it , but Misaki on the other hand...Her face was redder than a tomato and used her hat to hide her face.

What didn't Misaki and Kokoro know is that Kaoru send that picture to the all of their friends. This also included Afterglow, Pastel*Pallette, Roseila, and Poppin'Party.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this finished a long time ago ,but I deleted it by accident and now I had to rewrite this again. So I'm putting this into parts so I don't lose my mind and work on the other part later.


End file.
